


Cold Days, but I Imagine Your Warmth

by producertae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/producertae/pseuds/producertae
Summary: Daichi needs. He needs, and he finds what he needs in Koushi, a friendly witch with a kind of warmth that spreads right into Daichi's veins until he can't do anything else than imagine it in every moment he spends alive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy

It’s not uncommon during this time of year. Specifically, it was the fourth time this week that Daichi found himself hurrying down the frozen sidewalk, hands stuffed in pockets and red nosed. His family needed food. His family needed something warm to wear. His family needed security, they needed to ignore the pains in their empty stomachs, they needed someone to wipe their tears away. They needed Daichi and this is why he ran all around the icy town. He never felt as if he needed those things-- their presence along warmed him and fed him. His well worn boots crunched through the thick pieces of disgustingly gray snow. Although he had little money in his pockets, and the wind was making his face feel more like the inside of a meat locker, he wasn’t unhappy. On days like these (more like on the fourth day like this), Daichi found solace in a warm house on the outskirts of town with a small sign posted in the window:

 

“Crafts for Errands: Open 365 days!”

 

Daichi stopped to catch his breath. The small house radiated warm light. It wasn’t hard to feel welcomed when on the front steps to the door lay three smiley-faced carved pumpkins. The wind pushed silver windchimes hidden in the large trees, and Daichi closed his eyes for a second. If only he could have explained the aura surrounding a small place like this: something about the feeling, the sight, the-

 

“How long are you gonna stand out there, mister?” 

 

The teasing tone, the gentle voice. Daichi opened his eyes and tried not to laugh. “Don’t torment me. You know, I’m just trying to appreciate nature right?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re ‘appreciating nature’ and I’m having a bible study. Hurry inside, don’t you know how cold it is?” 

 

Daichi hurried up the steps to the open door. “I’m surprised you caught me here before I knocked, Koushi.” He was ushered inside by warm hands, closing the door politely. “Thank you for doing this for me. Again. Really. I mean.. I mean really, again-”

 

“Okay shush. We go through this every time you come here. Enough small talk. Go sit by the fire and make yourself warm, Daichi.” Koushi smiles, helping Daichi with his coat and setting it onto a coat rack. “Give me a second to just.. Get my stuff. You’re a little early today aren’t you?”  
Daichi sat by the fireplace, easing himself into a cozy couch, well worn but very warm. He closes his eyes. Having visited this place so frequently, he doesn’t need to look around to know where all of Koushi’s glass jars are on the stair steps. He doesn’t need to look around to see all the cheesy autumn decorations to know that fake fall leaves and pinecone potpourri have been strategically placed all around the house. Just sitting in the room, Daichi imagines it. “Yeah. Classes finished early today. I had time to go and find those rocks or whatever that you needed too.”

 

“Not rocks, smooth water weathered stones. I can’t believe you went looking for that. It’s so cold out, I could have asked someone else, you know.” Koushi rummaged through different cabinets, opening and closing them before bringing a basket of items to the fireplace, where he sat on the floor by Daichi. “But since you have them anyways, can you give them to me? Please?”  
How could Daichi resist Koushi. He’s a weak, weak man. So vulnerable to that round face and beaming smile. “Of course. What am I gonna use them for anyways?”

 

“Um? Give them to some other witch, duh?” Koushi teases again, playfully hitting Daichi’s knee. Once he has the rocks- or rather, “water weathered stones” in his hands, he lays them on a wooden board, inspecting them carefully. “Well. This might take a while but I’ll be able to get your charms done today, if you’re willing to stay that long.” Koushi turned the stones over in his hands, feeling the surfaces with his thumbs. “Warmth, luck, protection, and I’ll throw in a secret for free, okay?” 

 

Daichi sat on the edge of his seat, elbows on his knees so he could pay closer attention. “Do you need the rest of the stuff now?”

 

“Oh yeah, yes please, that’d be great.”

 

Daichi pulled out the rest of Koushi’s “ingredients” and lay them on the floor in front of him.

 

Things simply happened this way.

 

Daichi would collect little, mundane things, turn them in to Koushi, and suddenly his life would be blessed out of nowhere. At first, he was skeptical if this “witchy” business was a legitimate thing, but there was one day where Koushi was in a rush and summoning things around his house, crazy dramatic sparkles of light and smoke included, that pretty much convinced Daichi. He’d gotten used to the shock of course, after passing out for a solid five minutes.

 

Daichi was proud that it was only five minutes and not five days.

 

“How have the rascals been?”

 

Daichi blinked, startled out of their comfortable silence. “Shoyou and Hitoka? Oh… well. They’re good kids. Not much has changed. They’re starting to really grow up.” Daichi sighed deeply, running his hands through his hair. “I try to do what I can for them.” He barely caught the small smile that Koushi gave to him. Koushi nodded, humming, probably too busy in his work to properly reply. “And,um. I think Hitoka has a crush on someone. I haven’t found out who they are yet. Really, they’re growing up. I thought they were small kids just a second ago. Where did that time disappear to?”

 

“Well,” Koushi began, “She can’t be your little baby forever.” Koushi sent sparks into a miniature cauldron, plucking herbs from on the windowsill to go inside his special recipe too. “I mean, not really your little baby,” he clarified, turning his head up to look at Daichi again. “Like your adopted little baby? Daughter? Sister? What am I supposed to call her- I’m not sure how to name a child who you just found out of nowhere.”

 

“Family. Usually, just ‘family’ does it.” Daichi nodded along.

 

“Okay, family then. Your family is growing up now, Daichi.”

 

“I know, I know. Don’t make me feel old. Like I said, I do what I can. Now you just do what you can and… and conjure special things and stuff.”

 

“Roger that, captain.”

 

The two slipped into their comfortable silence. Daichi made himself comfortable, slouching onto the armrest of the couch and watching Koushi work. He watched Koushi’s eyelashes cast shadows onto his cheeks. He could see a gleam of color, something only described as magical in Koushi’s irises. If he closed his eyes, he could picture Koushi’s heart beat. It was like that, Daichi found himself accidentally dozing off. The comforting atmosphere rocked his troubled soul and caressed it with a warmth so indescribable.

 

Later, Daichi woke up to see a few charms on his lap, and a blanket tucked him around him as he slept by the fireplace. Somewhere in the house, the creaking wood had conversations with the soles of Koushi’s feet and let Daichi know where he was. “Koushi,” Daichi called out, pocketing the charms and stretching out his aching limbs and sore neck. “Koushi, what time is it?” It felt like all Daichi had to do was blink, and then there was Koushi’s beauty in front of him again. 

 

“It’s late.” Koushi replied, hands on his hips. “And just a question… are you and your family staying in that tiny rented out room still? Because..” Koushi’s posture slackened and he licked his lips. He fidgeted with the sleeves of his sweater. “I can make extra dinner. I feel bad, it’s so late. Invite them. Let’s have a sleepover? It’s a friday night.”

 

Daichi blinked, unable to comprehend what was happening. “What?”

 

Koushi’s eyebrows came together and his full lips formed a frown. “Tell them to come here after volleyball today with Tobio and bring their pajamas. All of you are going to be well fed and rested. No more cold. I tested out a hot chocolate recipe earlier this week and I’ve been meaning to share it with people.”

 

Daichi sighed, reaching out for Koushi and pulling him into a brief hug. “You know, we already impose too much, Koushi.”

 

Koushi returned the hug, sighing. “Say that again, and I’ll.. I don’t know what I’ll do.”

 

An hour and a half later came Hitoka and Shoyou at the door, holding bags in their arms and bright grins on their faces, standing beside Tobio. Tobio, of course, was Koushi’s young apprentice. 

 

While Koushi showed them around the house, telling them what glass jars they weren’t allowed to touch, and which ones they were encouraged to touch, Daichi fiddled around the small kitchen aimlessly. Candles on the windowsill distracted him with the shadows they made, and well, Daichi simply couldn’t find it in himself to focus. His only job was to stir the soup that was cooking on the stove, but it was just barely warming up anyways. “Hey. Stop thinking.” Daichi turned, finding Koushi at the entrance to the kitchen, smiling teasingly like usual. “Just relax. Can you do that for me?”

 

“I’m not sure why you’re treating me so nice. Is it to make up from the other day when you socked me in the temple?”

 

“Hey- Okay. I was laughing and my arms flung out okay, I seriously didn’t mean to hit you,” Koushi began, sticking out his tongue momentarily. “It was an accident~” he sang, laughing lightly and rearranging his spice rack on the counter. After their small laughed died down and they could hear the children upstairs playing around (probably in what seemed to sound exactly like a pillow fight), Koushi leaned onto the counter, watching Daichi mess around with the soup some more. “Oh, Daichi.”

 

“What?” 

 

“Just… Just, Oh Daichi. That’s it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koushi appreciates Daichi's presence in his home. To him, what seemed like a family under a roof was enough to pump sugar throughout Koushi's body. Then, he felt alive and happy.

Koushi felt like he was mesmerized by Daichi’s presence. His home spoke to him whenever it felt Daichi’s boots on the stones in front. The fireplace sent warmth throughout the whole house when Daichi entered and the orange lights soothed the troubled creases and lines on Koushi’s and Daichi’s faces. Although Koushi was the witch, it felt like Daichi had cast a spell on him instead. 

 

When Daichi was around, life was breathed into Koushi. He knew he was completely captivated by the other the moment he stumbled in and asked for spells and charms. He also knew that there was something so strangely different about Daichi, but he didn’t know what exactly that was. Daichi had a firm grasp about strife, whereas Koushi had meandered through this life without worries. He knew Daichi was well rounded. Even now, as Koushi watched Daichi stir the soup every now and then as if the whole world depended on how many times he spun the ladle around- it enticed Koushi. Koushi enjoyed watching Daichi’s overly serious face. He liked watching Daichi’s worries melt away, and he liked it most when he was left with a Daichi that was pure emotion. He could see right into Daichi’s soul, and he knew that Daichi was more vulnerable than he liked to display. Koushi swore on his life that he’d help to protect that vulnerable soul. “Okay mister chef. You can let it sit there for a while.” Koushi smiled, standing up straight. “Sit with me at the table?” Daichi grumbled in reply and Koushi’s smile lit his expression.

 

“Koushi. I really enjoy visiting you and your house. Is that weird to say?” Daichi asked when they were both settled at the round kitchen table, one across from another. “When I walk onto the driveway, it’s like a new realm.”

 

“I’m a witch. Maybe it’s witchy things.” Koushi shrugged nonchalantly, playing it off easily. He wouldn’t say how his enchanted house sang for Daichi when the other entered, or how pieces of Koushi’s soul, littered around his protective home had cooed and gotten warm and fuzzy around Daichi. “And maybe it has something to do with the candles and pumpkins? Humans love that part of the stereotype. Not gonna lie, I like it too.” Koushi smiled, resting his arms onto the table. “And I don’t think it’s weird.”

 

“Maybe that’s it.” Daichi thought, looking around the kitchen. Strange things in strange containers pulsed with light, and others rustled in glass jars. “I just like being here.”

 

“I like it when you’re here too.” 

 

Daichi grinned, turning his face to Koushi, who beamed in response. No words needed to be exchanged. Just together as they were, the two of them could understand. 

 

Later, once all the children were sitting at the small table, Koushi poured vegetable soup into bowls and set it before them. He added a little extra for the children, understanding how hungry they must be. He then set a bowl in front of Daichi and sat down himself, humming happily. The children chattered on and on about school and about how they missed Daichi and Koushi during the day. Koushi smiled brightly, enjoying the company. Here, in such a happy environment, he could feel his soul and heart swell and beam. It was something that he could become comfortable with. He snuck glances at Daichi, who was focused on getting Shoyou to behave. He felt like his home was alive. He could live with this happiness.

 

After sharing hot chocolate, the dishes were washed, dried, and very carefully put away, and the children were shooed upstairs to get ready for bed. Daichi and Koushi found themselves by the fireplace again, sitting on the floor together. Koushi closed his eyes and breathed. He beckoned with his hand, and a blanket from the other room gently crossed through the air and into Koushi’s hands. He wrapped it around Daichi, and then himself, sitting shoulder to shoulder as they shared the warmth. “I enjoy this.” Koushi whispered, looking at his hands. “I like it when you visit. I hate it when you feel like you’re being a burden when you do.”

 

“You already do so much for us, Koushi. If I could do anything more for you, then I would.”

 

“Then do more for me.” Koushi turned his head. With their close proximity, Koushi could count the almost invisible acne scars on Daichi’s cheeks. Things so mundane, Koushi attributed it to beauty when he was with Daichi. 

 

“What do you mean?” Daichi asked, eyebrows coming together once more in confusion. Koushi chewed on his lip and played with his sweater sleeves again. The fireplace pulsed anxiously. Flames flickered against the wood and dimmed slightly. In the glass jars, scattered around the room, puffs of magic contained inside shakily clung to the walls of the jar. Outside, wind chimes played their music again and Koushi attempted to calm his racing heart.

 

“I mean… do something for me. Move in with me.” The fireplace beamed brightly, the light behind Koushi turned his face into a silhouette and he broke his gaze with Daichi. There was only so much the witch could handle in one night. The noises of the loud children upstairs were not enough to block out the thrumming of Koushi’s blood in his own ears. He tried not to look at Daichi, who he could feel wind the blanket closer around his shoulder. Although their bodies were close, for this moment, Koushi was unsure of what Daichi’s soul was explaining to him now. There were too many distractions that Koushi needed, to ease the pain of the silence between them. “You don’t have to.” Koushi whispered, shoulders slumped. He looked up through his long eyelashes, carefully judging Daichi’s eyes and the deep colors that he knew reflected the words that Daichi didn’t find the strength in himself to say. “I like it. You like it. Even for just a while. With your family.”

 

“Koushi.”

 

“Where you can be well fed, and not cramped into a rented room. It’s not so far from school, I’m sure we can make it work.”

 

“Koushi.” 

 

Koushi cast his eyes downwards again. The blanket around his shoulder slipped off and the candles sitting around the house seemed close to burning out. A warm arm fixed itself around Koushi’s shoulders, and the blanket was rearranged to fit around him again. “Koushi. If it’s what you want, then I’d like that too.” 

 

The strong voice, a clear conscience, Koushi fell deeper into these. 

 

“How long have we known each other for? You’re… I’m… I think. This is comfortable.”

 

The words sent fire back into Koushi’s veins and the air didn’t feel so suffocating anymore. “Oh. I’m glad that you think so, Daichi. I… I think so too.” There didn’t need to be any more words between them. For each other, this small house with orange lights and strangely colored candles and jars had become a haven where they could hear the breaths of the people they cared for, all under one roof. Koushi knew in his heart that this is what he wanted his life to be like. The wooden panels swelled with alacrity and welcomed the pulses it contained. Koushi then, sat comfortably with his back to the chest of the heart he treasured most.

 

As if they were in a movie, it felt like the moment of their embrace was to continue on and on. The laughter upstairs brought peace and settled it comfortably in Daichi’s and Koushi’s full stomach. The wind chimes hanging outside quieted with the stilling wind.

 

Late into the evening, after murmuring little events of their day to each other, Daichi rose from the floor, pulling Koushi up with him. With a small wave of Koushi’s hand, the candles dimmed and the wicks ran directly into the wax, burning out. The ubiquitous darkness capsuled Koushi and Daichi as they walked hand and hand to the old staircase, the fireplace gently dwindled until all was left was a small puff of smoke and sparkles shimmered away in the empty first floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah btw i'm producertae on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a test chapter. If it goes well, then I'll finish the story. Have a nice night.


End file.
